High School Whenever 2
''High School Whenever 2 Most Wanted ''is a 2006 American computer-animated teen adventure-action comedy film based on the Fox computer-animated television series, High School Whenever produced by GoAnimate Animation, directed by Brad Cuddyer, Karey Kirkpatrick and Frank Millsap, from a screenplay by Sam Hillenbrand and David Correa, and a story by Brian Sharp, Kendrick Hofmeister, Ash Brannon, and Jared Brady. The twelfth film by GoAnimate Animation, it is the sequel to 2003's The High School Whenever Movie, the second installment in the High School Whenever film series, the first entry in the "Lost In..." series, and takes place six months after the events of the sixteenth season. It follows Nathan and the gang entering San Francisco, California, during which find a homeless guy. Soon, they find themselves of two dangerous girls who got expelled from a different school and immediately kidnaps Miranda, and plans to kill Nathan. Development of High School Whenever 2 began in December 2003, after the success of the original film. Cuddyer, who was the supervising animator of the first movie, agreed to return to direct the sequel, after the success of and That's What Girls Do. Cuddyer and the story team developed the plot for the sequel over a weekend in February 2004. High School Whenever 2 ''premiered on July 11, 2006 at the Fox Village Theater in Westwood, and was released in the United States on July 19, 2006, by 20th Century Fox. The film was a critical and commercial success earning over $946 million worldwide on its $85 million budget and received critical acclaim, with a 100% rating on the website Rotten Tomatoes. ''High School Whenever 2 has been considered by critics to be one of few sequel films to outshine the original, and it continues to be featured frequently on lists of the greatest animated films ever made. High School Whenever 2 ''was the highest-grossing animated film of all time until ''Computeropolis 2 surpassed it the following year. It became the second animated film (after Beauty and the Beast) to receive an Academy Award nomination for Best Picture. The film received four more Academy Award nominations for Best Adapted Screenplay, Best Sound Editing, Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song, winning the latter two (Animated Feature and Original Song). It was followed by High School Whenever 3 on June 19th, 2009. Plot '' '' Coming Soon! Voice cast * Jesse McCartney: Nathan Phillips (Young Guy) * Hayden Panettiere: Kelsey Phillips (Kayla) * Chris Hardwick: Alex Phillips (Paul) * Sean Marquette: Nick Phillips (Joey) * David Gallagher: Chris Phillips (David/Zack/Evil Genius) * Michelle Trachtenberg: Jessica Phillips (Emma) * Haylie Duff: Amanda Phillips (Princess) * Hilary Duff: Selena Phillips (Salli) * Emma Roberts: Megan Phillips (Julie) * T.J. Miller: Eric Phillips (Eric) * Matthew Broderick: Roger Phillips: (Rod) * Holly Howard: Candace Phillips: (Emma) * JoJo: Mackenzie Phillips: (Kimberly) * Elijah Wood : Jake Phillips: (Steven) * Haley Joel Osment : Brandon Miller: (Scott) * John DiMaggio: Maverick the Dog (Wiseguy) * Brittany Snow: Miranda Hopkins: (Princess) * Amy Bruckner: Jasmine Davis:(Ivy) * Sara Paxton: Tayla Robinson (Salli) * John Goodman: Bob Ogletree: (Diesel) Production Development In July 2003, at the time of the release of '' The High School Whenever Movie'', GoAnimate Productions' CEO Brian Sharp confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for August 4, 2006, but in June 2004, it was announced that the released date was pushed back to July 19, 2006 in order to avoid competition with another animated, Barnyard. In September 2004, GoAnimate Productions announced it would have the subtitle San Francisco Rampage, which was changed by January 2005 to Lost in San Francisco before simply being retitled as High School Whenever 2 in November 2005. On July 15, 2005, it was announced that Brad Cuddyer would direct the sequel, even though he was originally too busy due to his developing GoAnimate Productions' Dylan The Movie ''which was cancelled. Nicholas Zimmerman and Kevin Lima, the two directors of the first film, did not return for the film due to Zimmerman's occupation with Video Game City, and Kevin Lima's occupation with The Hunters, but both remained as a consultant for the film. Ash Brannon did returned writing for the sequel. Over the weekend in early February 2004, a story team consisting of Brian Sharp, Kendrick Hofmeister, Ash Brannon, and Jared Brady was assembled, and came up with an idea of the sequel, conceiving the idea of how Nathan and his friends would go on an adventure to California and rescue his girlfriend. Sharp and Hofmeister then wrote an initial treatment for the screenplay along with Sam Hillebrand and David Correa. Casting In May 2004, Variety reported that Jodie Foster was negotiating to voice the main antagonist Tayla Robinson, but the negotiations failed. In February 2005, it was reported that Amy Bruckner joined the cast for the second main antagonist Jasmine Davis. By April 2004, Sara Paxton had joined the cast to voice Tayla Robinson. In June 2005, GoAnimate Productions' confirmed that Jesse McCartney, David Gallagher, Daniel Tosh, Haley Joel Osment, Chris Hardwick, Elijah Wood, T.J. Miller, Matthew Broderick, Hilary Duff, Hayden Panettiere, Michelle Trachtenberg, Holly Howard, Lorraine Nicholson, Emma Roberts, and Haylie Duff were returning to reprise their roles as they did since the first movie, the fourteenth, fifteenth, and sixteenth season, while JoJo Levesque replaces Tara Strong as Mackenzie Phillips (she would voice as her starting with the first episode of the seventeenth season). Newcomers include David Spade as Ringo Porter, John Goodman as Bob Ogletree, and Kevin James as Joe Hoskins. Music [[High School Whenever 2/Soundtrack|''High School Whenever 2/Soundtrack]] Release In June 2006, High School Whenever 2 was selected for competition at the 2006 Annecy International Animated Film Festival before its commercial release. In the United States, it premiered on July 11, 2006 at the Fox Village Theatre in Westwood, California. 20th Century Fox released the film widely in the United States on July 19, 2006, in the United Kingdom on July 28, 2006, and in Australia on August 11, 2006. Marketing On July 20, 2005, an early teaser trailer was released online via Goanmate's YouTube channel, and was later attached to Spies of Teens, which went into theaters two days later. The trailer featured footage not presented in the final film, similar to the teaser trailer of its predecessor. The first theatrical trailer was released on November 4, 2005, and was shown in front of films such as Chicken Little, Zathura: A Space Adventure, Yours, Mine, & Ours, Marcus Troy and the Kingdom of the Crown, and Bash the Friendly Buffalo. The second theatrical trailer was released on February 27, 2006 and first shown during an episode of 24. It was later shown in front of films such as Aquamarine, The Shaggy Dog, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_The_Meltdown Ice Age: The Meltdown], ''The Wild'', Over The Hedge, X-Men: The Last Stand, Cars Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties and Nacho Libre. TV spots began to air between late June and July of 2006. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2006. A video game was based on the film was released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, Playstation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Playstation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS. Home media High School Whenever 2 was released on DVD, VHS and Blu-ray on October 31, 2006 and on Blu-ray 3D on August 2, 2011. It was the last GoAnimate film to be released on VHS. Three releases include a short film titled Daniella and Natalie's Undercover Mission. Stay tuned bumpers include voicover like Eric, saying Stay tuned after the feature for the special short film Critics of Powerpuff Girls, Double Mission, co-produced by C.E. Animation Studios, Never Give Up Films, and Comedy World Films. Now available bumpers include Now available, the first movie: High School Whenever 2. Coming soon bumpers just says Coming soon to the new movie, based on books, like High School Whenever. The special message bumper says More time, more fun! Be sure to look the special message; the High School Whenever: The Animated Series episode A Double Color and some previews. Don't miss it. Reception High School Whenever 2 received critical acclaim, with many considering it to be better than its predecessor. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 100% approval rating with an average rating of 10/10 based on 186 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "The elements seem amazing to fans of the original, and High School Whenever 2 deserves ''some more action scenes than the first movie, humor, cutaway gags, and its fantastic animation with more villains and new characters." On another review aggregator Metacritic, the film has a weighted rating of 95 out of 100 based on 47 professional reviews published in newspapers, magazines and in highly regarded Internet sites, which indicates "universal acclaim". Roger Ebert gave it three out of four stars saying it's "wondrous, entertaining, hilarious, and it's full with enjoyment," while Richard Corliss of ''Time Magazine gave a positive review and called it "laughably fun." Max Nicholson of IGN commented, "High School Whenever 2 lives up to the first groundbreaking GoAnimate box office smash, and the plot is very original and amazing." James Rocchi of MSN Movies gave the film five out of five stars, calling it "a sequel that is way better and cooler than the original, with full of hilarious scenes with some action and more." A.O. Scott of The New York Times praised the film for being able to balance out the action sequences and strong storytelling, writing that "High School Whenever 2 ''has a lot of unbelieve action sequences than the first ''High School Whenever Movie, with some gags, action scenes, and it has the usual wit from the original." Box office High School Whenever 2 ''opened in 4,219 North American theaters on its opening weekend, grossing $197.1 million on its first day, which was the biggest Wednesday opening in July. During its opening weekend, ''High School Whenever 2 earned $229.1 ''million from 4,219 theaters, which at the time set new records such as the highest opening for a film by GoAnimate Animation, the highest opening for a 2006 film in the United States and Canada, and held the biggest opening for an animated feature It also set a record as the best opening weekend in any other animated movie (breaking Shrek 2's record). Regarding the film's successful opening, Jim Gianopulos, 20th Century Fox's president of marketing said, "We had a great date, and this is a big win for GoAnimate." The film stayed number one for six consecutive weeks, and it ended its run on December 29, 2006. ''High School Whenever 2 grossed $532,928,031 domestically (US and Canada) and $514,324,272 in foreign markets for a total of $946,476,361 worldwide, making it the second highest-grossing film worldwide of 2006 (behind Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and the highest-grossing Fox/GoAnimate film of that year. In addition, High School Whenever 2 was the highest-grossing animated film of 2006, the highest-grossing 20th Century Fox film (surpassing ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace ''in 1999) the highest-grossing animated film ever, and as a result it got a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes.Category:20th Century Fox films Category:High School Whenever Movies Category:PG Rated Movies Category:GoAnimate Productions Category:2000 Category:High School Whenever Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:2000s Category:2006